moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Guard Ranks and Posts
This page consists of all ranks and posts found within the Stormwind Guard, as the Constabulary sub-section of the Grand Alliance Army. W.I.P. = Stormwind Guard Ranks = ---- Here is the complimentary list of ranks. If one wishes to learn more about the ranks of the Grand Alliance Army, please see below. Officer Ranks and Posts Marshals * Lord High ConstableHighest post in the Stormwind Guard, elected by the House of Nobles. * Lord-Marshal * Marshal Senior Officers * General * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Colonel * Major * Captain Junior Officers * Lieutenant Enlisted Ranks Sergeants Major * Sergeant Major of the GuardSenior post, nominated by Lord High Constable (W.I.P). * Sergeant Major Senior Enlisted * Master Sergeant * Drill Sergeant * Sergeant Junior Enlisted * Corporal * Private * Cadet Lord High Constable Lord High Constable is the highest position an officer within the Guard may receive. Charged with overseeing all of Stormwind City's defenses and its Guards, the Lord High Constable holds a wide control over guard units and regiment operations and is integral to the full capabilities of the Constabulary. The current Lord High Constable is Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor and is elected by the House of Nobles. This post does not extend power over all regiments as a commanding officer would. Known Lord High Constables Current * Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor Former * N/A Lord Marshal Lord-Marshal '('LM) is a high ranking officer within the Guard. A Lord-Marshal are typically regarded as a slightly higher tier of Marshals as this denotes they are a noble who holds the rank of Marshal. It holds no particularly different role and mostly ceremonial. However, many Lord-Marshals may hold positions of high esteem in the Stormwind Army or its Guard. Known Lord Marshals Current * Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor (Lord-Marshal of the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard) Former * N/A Marshal Marshal '('MS) is a senior Officer rank within the Stormwind Guard, generally in charge of medium or large regiments, or even small Guard posts. Marshals generally have a large say in the Stormwind Defence Board and are key officers in the command of the Stormwind Guard as a whole. As there are no Field or General Marshals in the Stormwind Guard, when an officer recieves the rank of Marshal, they are often regarded as one of the highest ranking officers within its Constabulary. Marshals typically only answer to higher ranking Army officials, the Lord High Constable or the King's Agents in specified instances. A Lord-Marshal is formally regarded as a full Marshal, but with nobility distinction. Known Marshals Current * Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor (Marshal of the First Regiment ) Former * Marshal James Haggard (Marshal of the Stormwind Guard, ret.) General General (GEN) is a middle rank of the senior officer ranks within the Stormwind Guard . Generals are extremely rare, like a Marshal and are usually only awarded to senior Commanders who have demonstrated an outstanding commitment to duty or have defended Stormwind City in an extraordinary manner. Known Generals Current * General Hammond Clay (General of Stormwind Defense) Former * General Marcus Jonathan (General of Stormwind Defense, dec.) Commander Commander (CMDR) is the most common senior Stormwind Guard Commanding Officer ranks, and are the prime advisories of Marshals and command the vast majority of Guard Regiments and Units across the city. Sometimes, in larger regiments, Commanders may work under Marshals as Executive Officers (X.O.). Known Commanders Current * Commander Amanda Everhurst (Commander of the 42nd Regiment) * Commander Nathan Zaregorin (Commander of the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard) Former * Commander Jarltor Volkein (Commander of the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard, ret.) Lieutenant Commander Lieutenant Commander '('LTC) is an officer rank generally serving a senior officer within a Guard regiment, and are direct subordinates to Commanders. Lieutenant Commanders serve as senior officers within regiments and usually serve as executive officers. Known Lieutenant Commanders Current * N/A Former * N/A Colonel A Colonel is a senior officer within the Guard who are often tasked with executive command of medium sized units, or often take command of their own small regiments and companies. Typically, a Colonel may lead a specialised group of guards, such as Riot Constables or Honour Guard detachments. Known Colonels Current * N/A Former * Colonel Alndar Falconblade (Colonel of the The First Regiment, ret.) * Colonel Antegas Lemartes (Colonel of the The First Regiment, ret.) * Colonel Cerebis Loucelles (Colonel of the First Regiment, ret.) Major Major '('MJR) is a senior officer rank generally taking the task of administrative duties, though may also serve as field commanders or executive officers in large regiments. Majors normally do not lead regiments themselves, but more so take up high-ranking staff positions. Majors are some of the most senior staff within regiments, and are also the most junior senior officer rank within the Stormwind Guard. Known Majors Current * Major Mattingly (Major of the Stormwind Guard) Former * Major Samuelson (Major of the Stormwind Royal Guard, deceased.) Captain Captain '('CPT) is a senior officer rank generally taking up the task of assuring orders given by the highest ranked staff are properly received and executed. Captains may serve in any capacity, commanding small units or acting as executive officers in larger regiments. Known Captains Currently * Captain Atles Silverblade (Captain of the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard) * Captain Drake M. Aedrenn (Lord-Captain of the 6th Division, Stormwind Guard) Former * Captain Armeda Merry Falture (Captain of the Stormwind Guard, ret.) Lieutenant Lieutenant '('LT) is a junior officer rank that serves as the most junior of officer ranks and take up basic field-command and management duties, generally underneath higher staff. The rank may be earned directly advancing from a high-ranked non-commissioned officer (enlisted) position, or in some regiments from Second Lieutenant if they take use of said rank. Lieutenants are by far the most common officer rank. Known Lieutenants Current * Lieutenant Sheeley Sit'Tabat (Lieutenant of the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard) * Knight Lieutenant Anastasia Gladstone (Lieutenant of the Stormwind Guard) Formerly * Lieutenant Andorizian Nightgale (Lieutenant of the Stormwind Guard) Sergeant Major of the Guard The highest ranking enlisted soldier in the Stormwind Guard, Sergeants Major of the Guard (SMG) is a Sergeant Major who possess a unique post within the Stormwind Guard. While it is not a commissioned officer post, often a Sergeant Major is un-officially treated as such given the post he possesses. Typically, the Sergeant Major of the Guard will advise the top officers of Stormwind Defense and are responsible for all enlisted members of the Guard. He oversees all business regarding enlisted guardsmen and is considered a high-ranking officer, regardless of formal rank. The Sergeant Major is always a member of the Stormwind Defense Board Additionally, the Sergeant Major of the Guard is also responsible for handling the nomination of medals and awards to enlisted Guardsmen and often presides on the confirmation of these nominations. As such, the Sergeant Major handles many cases of bravery and recognition of success in the line of duty. This duty is only succeeded by a higher ranking official in the event of the Stormwind Medal of Honour, in which the Sergeant Major instead advises high-ranking officials on the nomination. The Sergeant Major of the Guard holds the SGTM rank insignia. Currently no Sergeant Major has been nominated for the position. Known Sergeants Major of the Guard Current * N/A Formerly * N/A Sergeant Major Sergeant Major (SGTM) is one of the the most senior enlisted rank in the Guard, and typically the senior most rank in a regiment. Sergeant Majors generally working close with the officers of a regiment and are usually only found in large regiments which require a vaster number of non-commissioned officers. It can be noted that some regiments do not have Sergeant Majors or Master Sergeants, and Sergeants report directly to the officers. Known Sergeant Majors Current * N/A Formerly * N/A Master Sergeant Master Sergeant '('MSGT), is a senior enlisted rank in the Stormwind Guard, generally reporting to the Sergeant Major of a regiment or a battalion's Chief Sergeant, and is typically in charge of all enlisted soldiers within a regiment. It can be noted that some regiments do not have Master Sergeants, and Sergeants report directly to the Officers. Known Master Sergeants Current * Master Sergeant Soreka Blackblood (Master Sergeant of the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard) * Master Sergeant Gethro Gibbson (Master Sergeant of the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard) Formerly * N/A Drill Sergeant Drill Sergeants (DSGT) are Sergeants qualified in training regiments in all aspects of guard duties and are considered a slightly higher tier of Sergeant. They are responsible for ensuring that policies are taught and that all guards are properly sufficient in equipment and weapons provided to them as well as also disciplining guards who break codes of conduct. Known Drill Sergeants Current * Drill Sergeant Arnold McDannon (Drill Sergeant of the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard) Formerly * N/A Sergeant Sergeant '('SGT) is the most junior-senior enlisted rank in the Stormwind Guard, generally reporting to the officers of a regiment, or a Master Sergeant. Sergeants generally lead many Corporals and Privates as the commanders of patrols or are tasked in a specific role within a Regiment or unit. Sergeants who serve in staff roles are know as Staff Sergeants, and those assigned to manage training may be known as Drill Sergeants, which are treated as a higher level of the Sergeant rank. Known Sergeants Current * Sergeant Jean Newayton (Sergeant of the Stormwind City Guard) Formerly *N/A Corporal Corporal '('CPRL), is a common enlisted rank in the Stormwind Guard, generally reporting to the rest of the non-commissioned officer staff as they fulfill small duties for the regiment. They are trusted to lead small patrols and to serve as guidance for Privates and Recruits. Corporals are not considered NCOs, but they are the highest ranking general enlisted Gua Known Corporals Current * N/A Formerly * N/A Private Private '('PVT) is the second most junior-junior enlisted rank in the Guard, generally reporting to a Corporal and or Sergeant. Privates are the most junior ranking soldiers of the Army except for Recruit and are the rank and file for the Constabulary. They conduct patrols, arrest criminals and uphold the law in many other capacities. Privates hold no leading role. In cases that a regiment takes use of the rank Private First Class, Privates will generally be less-trained and less-qualified soldiers. Known Privates Current * Private Aurtorius Carolingian (Private of Stormwind Guard) Formerly * Private Jane Silverblade (Private of the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard) Recruit The lowest rank of the Stormwind Guard, Recruits (RCT) are typically newly enlisted soldiers that have yet to complete a term of assessment or basic training. Unlike other ranks, Recruits have no rank insignia. Known Recruits Current * N/A Formerly * N/A References Category:Alliance Military Category:Grand Alliance Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Stormwind Guard